Wellbore treatment fluid used in drilling, completion, or servicing of a wellbore can be lost to the subterranean formation during circulation of the fluid in the wellbore. Partial or complete loss of a wellbore treatment fluid from a wellbore may occur via depleted zones, zones of relatively low pressure, lost-circulation zones having naturally occurring fractures, weak zones having fracture gradients exceeded by the hydrostatic pressure of the drilling fluid, and the like. As a result, the service provided by such fluid is more difficult or costly to achieve. Thus, it is advantageous to control and prevent loss of wellbore treatment fluid in a wellbore.